Blending Seperation
by Siah1
Summary: Kagura is moving in with her step sons mother, avoiding crazy ex, raising her quiet and monotone daughter, making friends with the weirdest and horniest people she's ever met and somehow falling in love with the most infuriating demon to come.


"Wait you're letting her what" a black haired women with outgrown bangs screamed. Her name was Kagome she was dressed in a green skirt with a white and green top. Beside her was an amused brown haired women named Sango and irritated black haired women named Kikyo.

Kikyo and Kagome were identical twins, there features shed no differences. However, there styes made it clear their personalities were very different. Kikyo had a more sophisticated look her long hair was evenly cut as were her china bangs, she also was slightly paler than her sister from staying inside for far too long. Needless to say as similar as they looked their personalities could not be any more different.

Sango sighed as Kikyo glanced at the passersby warring eyes and opened ears before turning to glare at her obnoxious sister.

"Would you keep it down I didn't tell the whole world for a reason", Kikyo hissed.

"I just don't get how you could be nice let alone take in the woman that stole your true love from you" Kagome said.

"First Naraku wasn't my true love he was a ploy to make Inuyasha mad 9 years ago, also she was married to him far before our little affair. Besides Kagura's decent when you get to know her and she has a way with Hakudoshi I cannot begin to understand".

" Thats exactly what I'm talking about your both Naraku baby mamas, granted Hakudoshi lived with them, hes still your blood. How could you be 'decent' with her" Kagome yelled. Kikyo sighed as more people stared at them and turned to Sango for help.

" Look I understand what you're saying about the whole naraku thing because lets face it you were obsessed for a second Kikyo, but Kagura's really nice if you get to know her and Kagome you're not one to talk. You literally stole your sisters baby daddy got pregnant and are married to him".

"Thats not fair Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha that was like 10 years ago besides Kikyo and I have to like each other were sisters. She doesn't have to like or even be nice to Kagura especially if she wants to get back with Naraku ". Kagome said while blushing.

"Oh please take him, maybe then he'll stop calling me" a sarcastic voice said from behind. All three women turned to a black haired women with bright red lips and eyes to match.

"Kagura what are you doing here" Kikyo asked. She motioned Kagura to pull up beside her and took a slight sip of her drink.

"I just dropped Hakudoshi and Kanna off to school and I thought why not grab a bite before job hunting. What about you guys no work for the working girls".

" Sango works at a family business, Kagome just sits on her ass all day and my meeting got canceled".

"Hey I do not sit on my ass all day,we can't all be lawyers you know. I'm still in school Kikyo's just an ass. By the way its good to finally meet you I'm Kagome Taisho". As she moves to shake Kaguras hand Kagome accidentally slips and knock her drink over spilling its content all over Kikyo. Both women argue back and forth while heading toward the bathroom leaving Sango and Kikyo alone.

" Hey Kagura if you're looking for a job dads just got some new dance rooms for the gym. I'm sure he could use an experienced teacher".

"Really that be great, thanks Sango".

"No problem,its the least I can do with all the help you give Kohaku. I hate sending him over to Bankotsu but you know joint custody". Sango begins texting her father as the women continue to talk.

"Kohaku's a good kid, shouldn't be involved with Naraku's clan I'm just doing my part".

"What made you leave anyways, not that I'm not happy you did but I've been telling you for years to leave that scum bag alone".

"I just got to my senses I guess"

"What about Kikyo, I mean you could've asked me for a place to stay. Kohaku and Kanna are super close they would have loved it".

"Yeah but your husband hand got a little too close last time we visited sooo…"

"Ugh Miroku, I dont even know why I put up with him".

"Put up with who" Kagome asked while walking back to the table with Kikyo in tow.

"Miroku".

"Oh thats easy, same reason we all put up with the crazy shit of our mixed up families" Kikyo responded.

"Oh and whats that oh wise one" Sango asked.

"The kids"

Three of the women nodded while a confused Kagura glanced around.

"Crazy mixed up, you mean there more of her" Kagura asked while jesturing to Kagome who hufed in responce.

"Oh thats right you havent met evryone yet hu Kagura" Sango asked.

"Obviouslly if I just asked-

"Oh let me tell it"! Kagoe screamed earning a glare from theother women which she blissfully ignored.

"I guess we'll start with the easy one Sango. She was into bad guys back in the day and had a son named Kohaku with Bankotsu, thats one naraku's cousin but you already knew that. Anyways Sango gets tired of bankotsu bad boy image and gets with the holy and good boy Miroku. They have no children together. then theres Kikyo she has a son with Naraku named Hakudoshi-

" I know I practically raised the brat"

"Shhhh Kagura dont interupt" Kagome whined.

"So yeah Kikyo has two kid one with Naraku and one with Inuyasha. Her daughter with Inuyasha names is Kaede. Shes just the cutest little thing, i wish i had a girl but nope. So then theres me. I have two sons one with Koga and one with Inuyasha".

"Wait you slept and had a baby with your sisters baby daddy" Kagura questioned before laughing at both Kikyo and Kagomes faces.

" Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha"!

" Oh cause that makes it better" Kagura said in between laughs.

"Ugh anyways My son with Koga's name is Shippo and my son with Inuyasha is named Souta". Koga also has these two troublesome twins with this bitch named Ayame. she hangs around us a lot and is always trying to act like my innocent shippo is hers. And then theres Sesshomaru hes Inuyasha's older brother".

"Dont tellme you fucked him too".

"Kagura! Thats not funny. Hmp! As I was saying lastly theres Sesshomaru he's a widow his wife Sarah passed two years ago but before that they had the cutest little girl the kids go to the same school so we pretty much see everyone everyday."

"So basically you two were horny college students who fucked around and got pregnant" Kagura asked. She was trying to keep a straight face but the red tint to Kagome's face was not making it easy. Just as Kagome opened her mouth Sangos phone rang.

"Its my Dad gotta go, you coming Kagura"

"Oh yeah, By the way Kagome looks like thanks to Sango I manage to get job before the first twelve years yeah i know shockers. Peace". Both women headed to there cars, Sangos a giant beige hylander and Kaguras a white and red sports car.

"Race ya".

"Were not 19 anymore Kagura"

"Afraid you'll lose with old Boomerang there"

"If I recall your 'Feather' was always catching the dust".

**Okay so I've had this idea in my head tell me what you think. With the ages the kids are all 8 or 9 depending on who they are. I used Ginta and Hakkaku a Koga's other kids because their idolizations and personalities fit my story. They are both nine years old, not Kogas , Hakudoshi and Kohaku are 9 as well. Kaede is her young version shes 8. Rin is 8 as well as Shippo, and Kanna. The family mixes will come into play the next chapter at school.**

**Review**


End file.
